


[PODFIC] Dark Sun

by silvershadowkit



Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2759, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Crack, Canon-Typical Violence, Collars, Cosplay, Cowboy!Lambo, D/s, Families of Choise, Forever homes, Humor, Italian Mafia, Kink Without Sex, Letters, Loyalty, M/M, Namimori Mafia Community, OTL!Gokudera, Pet Play, Picnics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Practical uses of Flames, Reborn actually teaches, Reborn gives the Talk, Reborn's real name is not Renato, Rescue, SCIENCE!, School Festivals, Sympathetic Timoteo, WAFF, boss!Tsuna, daily life, plot-convenient timig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Podfic of Dark Sun by Sefiru
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	[PODFIC] Dark Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dark Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458763) by [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru). 



cover art by SilverShadowKi 

Music "DIVE TO WORLD" by CHERRYBLOSSOM

### Download

[Podbook](https://archive.org/details/dark-sun) | 01:32:13 | 3.2 KB  
---|---|---  
[Complete MP3](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/10/items/dark-sun-complete-mp-3/Dark%20Sun%20Complete%20MP3.mp3) | 1:32:09 | 42.7 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 1](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/0/items/dark-sun-chapter-1/Dark%20Sun%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 18:48 | 9.1 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 2](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/0/items/dark-sun-chapter-1/Dark%20Sun%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 15:00 | 7.3 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 3](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/0/items/dark-sun-chapter-1/Dark%20Sun%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 13:26 | 6.6 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 4](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/0/items/dark-sun-chapter-1/Dark%20Sun%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 13:20 | 6.6 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 5](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/0/items/dark-sun-chapter-1/Dark%20Sun%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 16:20 | 7.9 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 6](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/0/items/dark-sun-chapter-1/Dark%20Sun%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 15:17 | 7.4 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any prounication erros. My lingustics backgrounds are in English, German, and Japanese. Please let me know if you like this podfic, or if any of the links aren't working.


End file.
